


Always Back to You

by obs_artemis



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs_artemis/pseuds/obs_artemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiko didn't know why she did it. The two were no longer on good terms, despite being exceptionally close once. However, after being thrown into a forced mutual killing game, Seiko found herself going back to her. Always back to her. Why?</p>
<p>A fan interpretation of Ruruka and Seiko's relationship during their times in Hope's Peak Academy and after. This was a story in development ever since the second episode of Future arc and thus it may diverge from canon. Fluffiness, action, and a happy ending are guaranteed. (Inspired by a friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Solution

“Y-Yoi-chan! Yoi!!” Ruruka Andou screamed out, as her attacker inched his way closer and closer.

“Why always Izayoi?” A certain young pharmacist wondered, watching the scene unfold between Ruruka and her attacker.

“H-help! Y-Yoi help me please!” Ruruka’s attacker now stood in front of her, raising his blade.

“It’s always Izayoi....” Seiko wondered. 

“Izayoi!!” Ruruka shouted again, while Munakata said nothing as he readied his strike.

“Am… am I not good enough?” She hadn’t noticed that she was already on her feet. 

Munakata swung down his blade.

“She never came to me like that…” Seiko thought, reaching into her pocket.

Ruruka closed her eyes, waiting for death.

“So… why do I… keep trying…” She ran.

Slice!

What was aimed at Ruruka’s chest was now embedded deep into Seiko’s shoulder, the blade making a horrid squishing sound as it dug deep into her. The slouching girl bit down her mask in pain, a scratchy, painful gasp escaping from her lips. Ruruka stood stunned, as the person whom she called a traitor just 10 minutes before stood in front of her, protecting her from a blow that could have very well killed her. 

Why do I keep… keep trying…?

Munakata remained calm and pushed his blade further. His eyes were cold and full of legitimate killing intent. No matter how many had to die, despair would be eradicated. Ever since Yukizome’s death, he increased his efforts ten fold, even killing Juzo in the process. He hyperfocused on his now new prey, not bothering to think of anything beyond cutting her in half.

As he pushed the blade further, Seiko’s left hand grabbed hold of his wrist while the other plunged a thin syringe into his arm. As she quickly disposed of its contents into his bloodstream, Munakata pushed her away from him, completely aware of the possible harmful effects of such a liquid. 

As he pushed her away, Seiko lost her grip and fell back as a new wave of fresh pain seared through her from her shoulder. The sword easily sliced through Seiko’s shoulder like a hot knife to butter. Red blood streaked down her arm and stained the floor beneath her as she fell. Some of it even flew out, wildly dripping onto the floor. 

Finally out of her stupor, Ruruka managed to catch the falling pharmacist but the two still landed on the ground with a hard thud.

“S-Seiko! Are you ok?” the worried candy maker asked. “Oh my god you’re bleeding! T-there’s so much blood! What do I do?! Seiko do you have any medicine? Any drugs? God please say something! Seiko!” 

Ruruka continued to frantically yell out, holding Seiko’s body close to her as she sat up. Seiko was unresponsive. In the background, Munakata’s own body was betraying him.

Seiko simply looked up at the sweet candy maker. She had grown up so much from that lightheaded, carefree girl she met in their first year. Sure Ruruka’s a bit hard to handle at times, and can be rather rude, and her and Izayoi are practically joined at the hip, but she can be sweet as well, almost as sweet as the candy she makes. 

Her trust isn’t earned easily (arguably because of Seiko), and the two weren't even on good terms anymore. So Seiko didn’t know why she had done it, why she had rushed to her feet to defend her former best friend from a despairing psycho with a katana but she did.

The blood continued to pour out as Ruruka desperately tried to stop it. She looked over her own shoulder and saw Munakata’s motionless body, and her mind rested a bit. But the moment she looked back, any feelings of relief immediately collapsed into despair as she noticed Seiko’s dilated eyes.

“No no no! You stay right here Seiko! You better stay with us, with me because… because…” Choking on her sobs, Ruruka couldn’t continue further. She furiously applied more pressure to the wound, her tears streaking down her face and her wild pants accelerating by the second. “You idiot! Why?! Why did you save me again? Why? Why why why…” 

Shakily, Seiko pulled down her mask, braces and all. Underneath she held a small smile as her own tears welled up. “I-I’m sorry…” she hoarsed out before slipping into unconsciousness and going limp.

 

///

 

1ST DAY OF CLASSES, HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY. SOME YEARS AGO.

“... and so you all must know that attending class is not mandatory. There is a final test and examination at the end of the year that you must prepare for but that is all. However way you spend your hours here at Hope’s Peak, whether that be extracurricular or what not, is your responsibility. Furthermore…”

The professor continued to speak in a most robotic voice; from all corners of the room students listened intently, unaware of their future privilege in the illustrious academy. Most were freshmen, with some upperclassmen whose stay at Hope’s Peak Academy was a mix of work and academics. They showed up simply for first day etiquette; they were still students after all.

Amongst the freshmen there was ecstatic faces, pleased that their talents were acknowledged and were given the promise of a successful future at graduation. However some seemed skeptical of the academy itself. Not much was explained to them about the inner workings of Hope’s Peak, beyond what was on the front of an overly decorated pamphlet and elitist promises. They weren’t sure how such an academy could guarantee success. Yet many graduates were proof of that. So they were cautious, aware of their vulnerability at the hands of the unknown.

Seiko Kimura was one of those. Given the title of Super High School Level (or Ultimate) Pharmacist, Seiko was a medical protege. Able to easily identify combinations of chemicals and their properties at a young age, Seiko quickly caught the attention of the academy’s scouts. Her skills, as well as her almost photographic memory, proved to be of great value.

When given the invitation to attend, Seiko was almost skeptical of the offer. It seemed too easy. Too easy of a path to a bright future. Because despite the fact she was so talented, Seiko took pride in her hard work. She enjoyed the challenges that the world of medicine presented her. Countless hours working on a new formula. Researching old and new types of medicine. The meticulous hand work to put together the right amount of doses. Seiko enjoyed that. 

So she was glad she entered a work-study program within the chemistry department. Being around the familiar environment would keep her mind sharp and with the school’s resources she could make some very interesting drugs. 

“And that is about it, any questions?” The professor finally finished. She scanned the room in a quick glance and promptly dismissed her own question, not quite giving the students the time to even ask one. “Good, well since it’s the first day and this is only homeroom, you’re all free to go. Or get to know each other or something.” She quickly walked out.

Most of the students sat awkwardly, unsure of what to make of the situation. Some upperclassmen already stood up and were on their way out the door. Seiko was readying to do the same when…

“Hey! You’re a freshmen too aren’t you!”

A high pitched voice followed by a girl in the standard school uniform approached Seiko. She walked over to Seiko’s desk and sat on it. She waved at her. 

“Oh yes I a-am. I’m Seiko Kimura,” Seiko answered, standing up with her bag in hand. She gave the girl a once over. ”And you are?”

“I’m Ruruka Andou! It’s sweet to meet you!” Ruruka replied with a smile. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink candy wrapper. “Here you go, take it! I made it myself!”

Surprised by such an offer, Seiko almost blushed. But she shook her head, rejecting the candy offering.

“S-sorry. I can’t have sugar. It goes bad with my medicine. Thanks but I gotta go.” 

Ruruka seemed sad and opened her mouth to say something, when Seiko quickly put on her bag and rushed out from the room. 

The next morning Seiko came to class and when she arrived at her unassigned seat she found a familiar pink wrapper with a note next to it. Quickly she opened it.

“This one is sugar-free! Made it this morning!”

Smiling to herself, Seiko put the candy and the note in her bag.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 should be up very soon! 
> 
> And double thanks to my friend Mark, @ mcravenator2222.tumblr.com, for beta reading!


	2. Movie Night & Their First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after meeting, Ruruka and Seiko have become comfortable friends. Now as second years, they learn the benefits of their their talents, while finding ways to help one another. Fluff.

“I think they look cool!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah! It’s like you’ve got a machine that powers up your teeth!”

“T-that’s an odd thing to say…”

Ruruka and Seiko were in Ruruka’s dorm room within Hope’s Peak Academy. Ever since the day with the candy the two had become good friends, and currently were in the middle of their second year now. Seiko, due to dental issues, was given braces and had decided to show Ruruka first. She half expected Ruruka to tease her but rather the pink candymaker seemed supportive.

“So anyways, do you think it’ll work?” Ruruka asked.

“Our experiment?” Seiko replied. “Y-yeah I think so. All I’m really doing is enhancing some of the flavors in your p-pastries so it shouldn’t be too harmful to the sweets themselves.”

“Yay ok! By when will you get that done for me?”

“Do you need it done soon?”

“Mmm yeah! I was actually counting on this to present my pastries to a bakery in town. We’re trying to work out a deal so I need this done real quick.”

“O-oh I see. I-I’ll get it done. I just have work tomorrow and the next day-”

“But you’ll find time right?” Ruruka interrupted. She leaned in closer to Seiko and touched her shoulder. She noticed the way Seiko flinched but still accepted her touch. “We are friends… right?”

Seiko gulped, nodding quickly before pulling away. “Y-yes I’ll do it. I’ll have it ready by tomorrow night.”

Ruruka pulled back and squealed in delight. “Yes I knew you could Seiko! Thank you!”

///

Two days later Ruruka received a message. She opened her phone.

“Done with your request. You can pick it up anytime. Here are the directions to the lab. - Seiko”

Happily, Ruruka closed the message and made her way to the lab, Seiko’s place for her work-study program. She found the right room and after promptly knocking, was invited to go in.

“Whoa this is where you work Seiko?” Ruruka asked, admiring all the different equipment and tubes. It was a pretty large room with sinks and various other tools. The tables and floors were spotless and smelled of cleaning alcohol. The room itself felt sterile and cold, almost the opposite of Ruruka’s candy making workplace. Yet it was still just as endearing. It was controlled and refreshing. She looked at Seiko who was putting the final drops inside a liquid filled beaker. She pulled down her pharmacist mask and smiled.

“Y-yes. It’s a much better environment than I had back h-home, and there’s so much more here to work with!” Seiko gleamed, her hair excitedly perking up like little wavy tentacles.

“It is absolutely adorable when it does that,” Ruruka thought to herself, smiling. In fact, a lot of things about Seiko brought a smile to her face. Like the way her hair perks up, how she’s always willing to help her out with her medicine, how excited she gets talking about medicine… just adorable. It was too bad though that Seiko didn’t have many friends. Her quiet and introverted demeanor often made her invisible to the rest of her classmates. Some even found her a bit intimidating and dark.

Most people only knew her as the Ultimate Pharmacist, someone who can fix you right up if you write a request. But not many knew “Seiko Kimura” at least not the way Ruruka did.

She continued to listen to Seiko enthusiastically talk about the different chemical equipment and all about her part time job when suddenly Ruruka’s phone beeped. Upon reading the message she knew she had to go soon. 

“Hey Seiko, I’m sorry but I really need to head out somewhere. It’s great to hear about this place and the all the things you can do and I’ll listen again some other time, but I need the drug we talked about?” Ruruka asked.

“O-oh ok yes! It’s in the back on the top left shelf.”

Ruruka made her way to the back of the room and retrieved the liquid, “This one right?” She held up a bright blue liquid in a small jar.

Seiko responded with a nod, putting her mask back on. “The amount of correct doses is in the inside of the paper that’s w-wrapped around the jar. Don’t p-put too much nor too little.”

Ruruka did a quick check and smiled.

“Great! Thank you again Seiko,” Ruruka winked and made her way out the door. She gave Seiko a quick wave before leaving.

///

Later that night, Seiko finished prepping some requested medicine for her underclassmen. As soon as she added the final drops and packaged them neatly on the shelves, she gave a weary yawn. She checked her phone, the time on the homescreen reading: 3:46 am. 

Yet another all nighter. Seiko wasn’t surprised though. She started spending more and more nights in the lab once the school started giving her special privileges with their resources. It took her over a year but she finally managed to earn the school’s trust and was able to freely use any sort of ingredients and herbs they could offer to her. Of course most of that was for medicine that the school needed that Seiko was to prep for them, but they allowed her to create for personal reasons as well, and requests from students and Ruruka fit right under that case.

She fought off another yawn, before cleaning up her station and locking all the doors and windows. Grabbing her bag, she left the lab and walked through the empty halls of the school.

She made her way into her room and started her nightly routine to sleep. It wasn’t until she went to brush her teeth did she realize she had kept her mask on the entire time. She hadn’t noticed nor did it even hinder as she was walking back. In fact, it felt kind of nice to have it on, almost protective in a way. 

She decided to keep her mask on the next day. And the next day. And then the next one. Eventually it turned into a habit of hers and she kept it on almost 24/7.

///

“H-how did your pastries turn out?” Seiko asked, as she wrote down notes on a clipboard. Ruruka was comfortably sitting on a stool, pressed against the wall while flipping through a magazine. The two were in Seko’s lab where Ruruka had stopped by to visit to keep the pharmacist company. She’d noticed that she had been spending more and more late nights in the lab.

“They were good. The owners of the shop were more than pleased with them so we worked out a deal,” Ruruka answered. She looked up from her reading and glanced at Seiko, who was so deep into her notes that she didn’t notice. She continued to stare, looking at the way her shoulders slumped, how her back was arching, and how her head kept tilting forward, as if she were trying hard to stay awake. Curiously, Ruruka put her magazine down and quietly approached her from behind.

She grabbed Seiko’s shoulders and turned her around, finally noticing the deep, dark circles under her eyes. Seiko was surprised at Ruruka but gave no objection; more than anything, she was just too exhausted to resist. Ruruka let out a small gasp.

“Seiko… look at you! Your eyes! Have you been sleeping?” Ruruka worriedly asked. She gripped hard on Seiko’s shoulders, whom the latter only looked away.

“I-I… I have just been w-working so late recently that sometimes I lose track of time…so sometimes I just skip sleeping altogether and continue on,” Seiko responded. She wasn’t proud at all, but more and more students have been sending in requests for medicine and other treatments and she just couldn’t refuse. Her part time work-study was no problem but it was making all these extra drugs that kept her up.

But now Ruruka knew; her closest friend knew how poorly she’s been handling her health and was expecting a scolding any minute now. Seiko closed her eyes, preparing to hear it all about. But what happened was not what she thought at all.

Instead of a mouthful of scolding and lecturing, Ruruka instead pulled Seiko into a hug,wrapping her arms around her neck. She buried herself in Seiko’s shoulder as she quietly spoke.

“I… I know how much it means to you to put together all these drugs and working and everything… but you need to take care of yourself. I can’t bear to see you like this... Please don’t over work yourself.”

Seiko didn’t know what to do. Without saying a word she returned the hug.They stayed like that as Seiko continuously mumbled out apology after apology. 

Suddenly Ruruka broke the hug, an idea popping in her head.

“I know! Seiko, let’s go back to my place!”

“W-what?!”

“Come on it’s the weekend! You’re practically finished for the night, right?”

“W-well yes but I was doing some extra w-”

“That’s great! Ok Let’s go!”

And within the hour the two were back in Ruruka’s dorm, Seiko sitting up against the headboard of the bed and Ruruka putting in a disc into the player under the tv. 

“We haven’t had a movie night in a long time! And it’s the weekend so it’s perfect!” Ruruka gleamed, as she settled right alongside Seiko on the bed. “My friend let me borrow ”Wreck It Ralph”, are you ok with that?”

Seiko shifted under the covers, already feeling really comfortable. “Y-yeah that’s fine with me,” she replied, yawning. Ruruka smiled in returned and pressed play.

The film was extremely sweet, and Ruruka found the main character Vanellope Von Schweetz quite relatable. It was almost looking at a mirror for her, especially at the scene where Ralph completely and utterly destroyed her racing kart; the precious kart that they created together. Devastated by his betrayal, Vanellope ran off in a tearful flee. Ruruka couldn’t help but feel for the young girl.

As the film credits ended, she turned off the tv and stifled a yawn. She gave a hearty stretch and looked beside her. Next to her lay a sleeping Seiko, who had fallen into her slumber sometime around the middle of the fun loving, animated comedy. Ruruka wasn’t surprised though; in fact it was part of her plan to get Seiko a good night’s sleep. The tired girl looked so exhausted back at the lab, and Ruruka couldn’t imagine how many nights she actually stayed up for. She knew how hardworking and dedicated Seiko was.

Suddenly, Seiko shifted to her side, in a way so that her face and body faced Ruruka. She held her breath, waited, and released once she realized that Seiko was still sound asleep. Ruruka smiled at her friend, who looked the most relaxed than she’s ever seen her; all the tension and stress she had back at the lab had disappeared like a wisp in the wind. 

Seiko’s hair fell naturally alongside her cheekbones, her hands were closely and comfortably intertwined with one another, and her mouth was slightly ajar and almost... smiling? Her breathing was steady and calm, and the way her shoulders smoothly went up and down showed how completely deep and restful her slumber was. 

It wasn’t until then did Ruruka realize how just naturally pretty Seiko was. Sure Seiko glowed when excitedly talking about chemicals and her job, but right then and right there, Seiko looked mature and calm, and most of all, free. Without realizing it, Ruruka softly stroked Seiko’s cheek with her thumb, almost gasping at how soft and warm it was. She ended up almost adoringly cupping her face when Seiko’s nose suddenly twitched. Terrified, Ruruka instantly pulled away, almost falling off the bed in the process.

“Oh my god what am I doing?” Ruruka frantically thought, her hands now covering her mouth. A sharp red blush spread across her face as she frantically gathered her thoughts. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god…”

Meanwhile, Seiko simply remained asleep. She wearily moaned a bit before turning her back against Ruruka and continued her slumber.

Ruruka however was still reeling over and tried desperately to control her breathing and accelerated heart rate. After a few moments, she took one final deep breath and carefully stepped off the bed.

After adjusting Seiko’s pillow and moving the sheets closer to her, she went to her closet and pulled out some extra blankets she had. After preparing a mock bed for herself on the floor, she got some pajama clothes and prepped for her night’s sleep. She gave another once over to her friend to make sure she was comfortable before turning off the lights.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 will be coming very soon!


	3. Weekends & Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a good 2 years since Seiko and Ruruka first met at Hope's Peak Academy. Now in their third year, the two are as close as ever. One night the two go stargazing and things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay in updates! School has been all over me this quarter and its tough to find actual free time. The good news is that the rest of the story is written and planned out and just need to be revised, edited, and beta read by Mark. So expect the final chapters coming up soon! Thank you for reading! =) Also! Let me know if you'd prefer longer chapters! I have all of it written out so I could just post longer chapters if you'd guys like.~

“What are you reading this time Ruruka?” Seiko asked. She was currently in her lab, checking inventory on the school’s requested medicines. On the other side of the room sat Ruruka, who was so deep into her reading that she almost missed the question. She looked up.

“Oh! This is a recipe book,” Ruruka answered, waving it in the air for Seiko to see. “I’m just refreshing myself on the amount of dosages for certain pastries.”

“That’s great. G-good to see you working hard,” Seiko complimented. She proceeded back to examining the inventory, incredibly comfortable with the serene atmosphere. The two quietly working, talking in between moments of calm and relaxed silence, simply being aware of each other’s presence and company; it may seem mundane to most, but Seiko absolutely loved it.

After the summer of their second year, Seiko was given more responsibilities in her work-study, which unfortunately put her back in the lab during most weekends. Being one of the few at school during those days, Seiko quickly grew lonely; until one Saturday, Ruruka came by to visit. Shocked because Ruruka had only ever visited during weekdays, Seiko couldn’t help but feel happy for her company. She was more than pleased to see her best friend while Ruruka felt the same, mutually happy to be around Seiko. Now it was almost routine for them to meet on weekends as well, Seiko creating some sort of medicine and Ruruka reading up on recipes and other business.

As Ruruka flipped to the next page, she heard her phone make a subtle vibration. She opened it and noticed a message from a classmate, asking her to an outing with a group of friends later that day. Ruruka held her phone, contemplated going. But she then looked up to see Seiko, who was adorably trying to balance on a step ladder to get to the top shelf. Immediately Ruruka smiled and easily messaged a decline. Giggling to herself, she turned off her phone and stood up to hold the step ladder in place.

///

Some weeks later, rather than Seiko’s lab, the two were spending their Saturday night in the large courtyard at Hope’s Peak Academy. They’ve heard of some news that there was going to be a meteor shower that night. Ruruka, who’d never seen one, immediately called up Seiko asking if she could go with her to see it. Seiko happily complied, always fascinated by the night sky herself and after eating in a makeshift picnic, the two were laying across a large blanket.

The stars were exceptionally bright, illuminating the sky’s dark, blue and pink hues. At the very base, a faded shine of white light layed and dissipated into the rest of the night sky. Quite a sight to behold. Seiko was contently enjoying the view when she heard her friend beside her sigh.

“Ruruka, are you ok?” Seiko asked.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just… tired,” Ruruka sighed, placing her arm over her forehead.  
“Tired? Is...is there something going on?” Seiko pressed, starting to worry.  
“...hing…” She heard Ruruka whisper.  
“W-what was that?” Seiko asked once more.  
“Everything. I said everything. Everything is going on and… and I don’t know how much more I can take...” Ruruka softly spoke. Both of her arms now covered her face as she held back the lump forming in her throat. She started sniffling and her lips began to quiver. Seiko quickly sat up, concern written all over her face.

“Is this about the contract with the bakery? The one I helped you with last year?”  
“It’s more than that!” Ruruka cried out. Her hands balled into fists as she let out her tribulations. “I’ve… I’ve been working with the school recently as well... something about them wanting to study my sweets’ narcotic effects? I don’t understand it but they’ve been making me bring out sweet after sweet like I’m some kind of machine… I hardly have any time to breathe before I’m forced back into their kitchen...”

Seiko gasped, taken aback; she’d never seen Ruruka this frustrated, especially about her candies. She was always upbeat and even radiant whenever she made them. But now she seemed deflated, the school tearing away at her passion for it altogether. Unsure of what to say, Seiko reached out and touched her shoulder. Seiko was never really good at comforting others but she was determined to be of some help to her.

“Oh... I’m sorry to hear that Ruruka. I know how it f-feels like to work under Hope’s Peak. There’s so much pressure and they expect a lot out of us. Even I can’t keep up sometimes...” Seiko explained. “B-but I’m sure it’ll be ok! With your skills I’m sure they’ll find what they’re looking for in no time…”

“You think so?” Ruruka asked, sitting up as well. She put her hands down away from her face and as she did, Seiko could see that she was indeed crying. She gave a hard swallow before continuing.

“O-of course. Your sweets are amazing and I know you put so much care and effort into them. Don’t worry, t-the school will find what they’re looking f-for soon enough. Just keep at it.”

Seiko bit her lip, hoping what she said would be well received. The tension in her body was suddenly lifted when she heard Ruruka laugh. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked back at Seiko.

“You’re right. They’ll find what they want soon. Thanks Seiko, that did make me feel a lot better,” Ruruka replied. She reached out and hugged Seiko, smiling into the croon of Seiko’s neck. Seiko yelped before happily returning the hug. After whispering a “no problem,” two went back to laying on the blanket. It was deeper into nightfall and the stars shined even more brightly, creating beautiful patterns and constellations. Seiko was in the midst of explaining one of them to Ruruka when suddenly a flash of cosmic streams flew right across the sky. More started to fly by and by then they both knew it was starting. Excitedly they watched in awe.  The meteor shower was beautiful. Ruruka was blown away; she couldn’t help but point as they fell one by one. Seiko herself was just as captivated, completely absorbed in the moment. Had she not had her mask, Ruruka could’ve have seen Seiko’s wide and open smile. Up above them, the natural light of the sky kept them in awe as Ruruka continued to verbally express her joy, 

“Look at that one! And that one! Seiko, this is beautiful!”

Seiko contently listened to her eager friend, when all of a sudden she felt a hand clasp over hers. Tensing, she looked down and realized it was Ruruka who had grabbed her hand. She turned her head to face Ruruka, who was suddenly silent but very much red. Seiko simply smiled as she adjusted her own hand to intertwine with hers. Ruruka giggled, and immediately went back to excitedly talk about the cosmos above. Seiko smiled even more, comfortably holding Ruruka’s hand. Despite wearing her trademark gloves, Seiko could feel the warmness in Ruruka’s hand, an indication of her many years of candy-making.

Despite the unfortunate reality that Seiko couldn’t eat many of her sweets, she truly did think highly of Ruruka’s skill. She exhumed a sort of warm, home-like vibe with her sweets; as she spent more time with Ruruka, Seiko felt welcomed and accepted. And at this moment, she felt more closer to her then ever. Her smile grew just a bit more, as she realized that the two had scooted shoulder to shoulder with one another.

///

After the meteor shower, Seiko and Ruruka packed up and were now walking the empty hallways to Seiko’s dorm, still holding hands. As they arrived, Seiko turned to give her goodbye.

“That was really g-great to watch. Thank y-you for inviting me,” Seiko fondly spoke.  
“Oh! No problem, thank you… for coming with me,” Ruruka replied, hugging her silver haired friend.

“What did you think of the shower Ruruka?” Seiko asked. Ruruka instantly pulled away, enthusiasm written all over her face.

“It was amazing Seiko!” She gleamed. She moved next to Seiko against the wall and the two slid down to sit in the empty hallway. “I’ve seen photos and videos online about this type of stuff but I’d never imagined how amazing it is in person! It was just… um… well amazing! I don’t know what else to say!”

Seiko giggles at the talkative Ruruka being at a loss of words for once.

“It really was amazing. I don’t go out most nights but the sky itself was just breathtaking,” Seiko replied. She pulled down her mask and faced Ruruka.”Thank you again for inviting me. I had a lot of fun and it was a b-beautiful sight.”

Seeing Seiko without her mask, Ruruka blushed. For the past year she’s been getting used to seeing a covered up Seiko. But in this rare moment where she could see her smile, Ruruka could feel her heart skip a beat.

“Oh y-yes I agree,” she stuttered. Without thinking, she once again placed her hand over Seiko’s and softly whispered. “I had a great time too. The most fun I’ve had in a while…”

Seiko, unsure of what was happening, could almost feel her ears turn red. Ruruka was so close, and she seemed so... soft. Not like vulnerable or weak, but warm and loving. She seemed tired but happy and her eyes, previously glowing with excitement, were now a mellow pink. They were absolutely gorgeous. She was so captivated by this side of Ruruka that she didn’t notice when Ruruka cupped her cheek and in an instant, she pulled Seiko in and kissed her. Her lips felt smooth against the Pharmacist, who sighed in satisfaction. Smiling into the kiss, Seiko clung on to the front of Ruruka’s shirt.

Suddenly, Ruruka pushed her away and broke the kiss. Seiko was left longing, looking at Ruruka, who seemed flushed but also… scared?

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry, so so sorry...” Ruruka scrambled, covering her face. Seiko was startled, still breathless from the sudden lip contact.

“H-hey ‘Ruka… i-it’s ok,” Seiko meekly said. She reached out to her, only for Ruruka to quickly slap her hand away.

“N-no! It’s not ok! What we did… it’s not right!!” Ruruka screamed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Before they fell, she sprung to her feet and ran off, leaving behind a shocked Seiko. She brought her knees up to her chest and quietly sobbed into them, Ruruka’s words echoing in her ears.

Hours later, Seiko layed in bed, her eyes undoubtedly red and puffy. She looked at her phone, re-reading a message sent by Ruruka:

“I’m sorry about tonight, it shouldn’t have happened. I think it would be best if we stayed as friends.”

Wiping away the dry tear trails on her face, Seiko shakily replied:

“Ok. I understand.”

 

///


	4. The Killing Game Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their trip to the stars, Seiko and Ruruka slowly drifted apart, with Ruruka only reaching out for remedies and medicine. No more weekend trips to the lab. No more "good night" messages, or lunch meetings. Nothing except their business exchanges of medicine and the occasional small talk.
> 
> Despite it all, Seiko waits for the day for their relationship to be realigned, and obliges to all of Ruruka's requests. However, one day, she obliges a bit too well, with dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the delay again T u T
> 
> Now we're hitting what split these two apart and how it changes the course of their participation in the killing game.

“Final exams are coming… final exams are coming… final exams are coming…” Seiko repeated to herself like a mantra. She was currently in the lab, putting together yet another requested drug for Ruruka. She remembered the night before when Ruruka approached her...

///

“Seikooo!~” Ruruka cooed, making her way inside the lab. Seiko yelped a bit, as she was trying to grab some beakers on the high shelf. Sighing, she stepped down from the step ladder, facing Ruruka who smiled in return.

“W-what is it Ruruka?” Seiko asked, though she had a hunch at what it was.

“Seiko, I have a request,” Ruruka answered, while Seiko withheld another sigh. “I remember you said you created a drug filled with happy stuff that makes people just moon over and feel good right?”

“Um well actually it’s a serum with pheromones that makes the subject go into an almost dreamy-like stupor and-”

“Yes that’s the one! You’re so smart!” Ruruka complimented, still smiling. “So yes, as I was saying. I was wondering if you could lend me some of that drug to use in my sweets again! I want to make them even more enjoyable for people to eat! And for them to feel even better after.”

“Oh t-that’s a nice thought Ruruka, but I-I don’t think I have time to make you a new batch from s-scratch. I still need to perfect my newest medicine for exams,” Seiko explained.

“Please Seiko? This is really important to me...” Ruruka persisted, taking a step towards Seiko almost threateningly. Seiko averted her eyes from her friend.

“F-fine. I’ll make you one,” Seiko spoke, swallowing the lump in her throat. “You always come to me anyways so what’s one more time?”

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Seiko immediately regretted it. She hadn’t meant to say it, at least not right now. She turned away from Ruruka, eyes closed and already apologizing. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just so stressed with e-exams. And I mean y-you just kinda pushed this on me today but I didn’t mean it and -”

“It’s ok.” 

Seiko stopped her rambling and turned around. Ruruka still stood there but with a sad smile instead. She continued “I know I’ve been relying on you a lot. And all those time I’ve used your drugs, it’s been for my own benefit only... But this time it’s different! I wanna make these treats special for someone!” 

“W-what? For who?” Seiko’s heart was beating hard, as memories of that one special night began to resurface.

“For Yoi-chan of course!” Ruruka answered cheerfully, not noticing the way Seiko’s shoulder’s slumped. Ruruka continued. “I want him to love my sweets even more than he does now!”

///

“She wants him to really love her sweets huh…” Seiko wearily whispered to herself. She had not gotten a wink of sleep since that night. She owed it to the stress of exams but in reality she couldn’t stop thinking about their exchange. For some reason unknown to her, her heart hurt.

“Just a few drops… and done…!” Seiko quietly cheered. Despite the situation, she was still ecstatic at finishing another serum. She decided to improvise near the end to enhance the effects and to make sure will do what Ruruka asked. At least from what Seiko understood.

Yawning, Seiko took off her mask and grabbed her phone. Typing in a confirmation message to Ruruka that the drug was ready, she hit send and headed off into her dorm room. By the time she arrived at her door, she received a reply.

“Thanks again Seiko! - Ruruka”

Feeling that same light and warm feeling again, Seiko smiled and collapsed on her bed.

However, the drug didn’t work the way Ruruka had wanted. Overcome by the pheromones, Izayoi was filled with so much ecstasy that it almost resembled the lust serum Seiko had once made for her underclassman. Overwhelmed by these feelings, Izayoi grew hot and was barely able to hold back his predatory advances towards Ruruka. 

However, Ruruka was still terrified. She had dropped into the corner of the room, sobbing at how badly Izayoi’s body and mind were being so forcibly changed. This was not what she wanted. Not in the slightest. She only wanted Izayoi to enjoy her sweets, not become this lustful predator who is so painfully trying to stop his urges. She even saw him pull one of his knives and painfully stab his own hand. This was no doubt a nightmare for the both of them. And she knew exactly who to blame.

One Year Later.

“Traitor!” Ruruka yelled over and over as she and Izayoi were running away from the doped up Seiko. They were now trapped in some sort of sadistic killing game, some of their fellow peers already dead. Tensions rose between the Ultimate Boxer Juzo Sakakura and the Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto Naegi, causing the entire Future Foundation to disperse in mass panic. Juzo and his partner Kyosuke Munakata chased after Makoto Naegi and his friends with every intention to end them, believing they are the traitors.

Ruruka and Izayoi, however, sought out safety until eventually running into their old friend Seiko. Arguments and unresolved issues came up between Seiko and Ruruka, resulting in Seiko swallowing handfuls of her power enhancement pills and viciously chasing the other two. 

“Traitor! Monster! Sub-human asshole!” Ruruka screamed over and over as Izayoi simultaneously carried her and ran for their lives. As they were running, Ruruka activated a series of bombs behind them, hoping to take down the ferociously doped up Seiko. However, none of the explosions hurt her in the least bit.

“I won’t let you escape!” Seiko viciously screeched, chasing the two down on all fours. She made a jump at them but Izayoi made a sharp right, causing Seiko to powerfully crash through the wall. Hardly taking any damage, she stood back up and continued her chase.

In some other part of the Future Foundation building, Kyousuke Munakata and Sakakura Juzo gave chase to Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Asahina Aoi. The trio, now trapped in some arbitrary office, scrambled to barricade the door. Their assailants stood outside the door, as Makoto and Aoi worked inside to barricade it.

“This is bad! Like really bad!” Aoi exclaimed while pushing a chair up the doorknob. “They won’t even listen to you Makoto! Like seriously, is this how they work around here? Punishing people without a second thought? Without hearing them out? Oh I swear if it wasn’t for my NG code I’d do this and that...” Aoi continued, while Makoto simply nodded as he put stacks of books against the hinges. Kirigiri simply watched as Aoi vented out her frustrations.

She was right though. This was really bad for them. Two of some of the most powerful Future Foundation members were standing right outside their door, determined to kill them. It was hard enough staying alive with the true attacker on the loose, and when they were under the protection of the Great Gozu, the Ultimate wrestler, and the wheelchair bound Miaya Gekkogahara, the Ultimate Therapist. However, Gozu was now dead, killed by the attacker while they were asleep, and Miaya was nowhere to be found. Now the three were alone, trapped in a closed room. Kirigiri needed to think of something, and fast.

On the other side, Juzo and Munakata stood in front of the door. Juzo, with a snarky grin and a steel pipe in one hand, was ready to finally take down the three, while Munakata stood, his katana by his side.

“Are you ready?” Juzo asked, raising a leg to kick the door down. He waited for Munakata to give the ok, and when he did, promptly began kicking it down with tremendous force. Munakata simply watched.

“Whoa he’s kicking it down!” Aoi exclaimed, jumping back from the pile of defenses they built. She reached out and grabbed a long, metal paper weight, preparing herself to fight if need be. “Things don’t look too good guys.”

She looked back at Makoto, who simply stared at the door being so roughly beaten down. He clenched his fist and yelled through the wall. 

“We are not the attackers, nor the traitors! We need to all work together instead of trying to kill one another! This isn’t hope! This… this is an unnecessary killing!”

As Makoto tried to convince Juzo and Munakata with his words, Kirigiri raked her head for an plan. She almost thought of a means of escape by bashing through the floor when suddenly an explosion erupted right outside their door. Debris flew everywhere and the trio were knocked back against the back of the room. Asahina suffered the most, being the closest to the door. As soon as she hit the bookcase behind her, the force took her breath away and knocked her unconscious. Makoto and Kirigiri however were able to still stand. 

“W-what was that?” Makoto coughed out, dust and debris floating all around them. Kirigiri dusted herself off and and looked at what used to be the doorway. In the dust was a figure with a small screen. The dust lightened up and there appeared Monomi, the pink bunny that’s been on their side since the beginning. 

“Makoto! Asahina! Kirigiri! I blew up the attackers! We’re now safe!” Monomi joyfully exclaimed, dancing in her little screen. Miaya scooted forward, revealing herself. “Now come on! We got some visitors to help save everyone! I know you’ll be delighted to see them!”


	5. The Killing Game Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wrapping up the events in the killing game, we find out what happened between Seiko, Ruruka, and Izayoi, all leading to the ending of chapter 1.

“H-hey you ok?” Juzo hoarsely asked. Because of the explosion caused by the missiles Monomi sent after them, Juzo and Munakata fell down a number of stories until finally landing on the debris below them. Juzo attempted to stand, when suddenly a sharp pain travelled from his legs and he fell right back down. “D-dammit! And we were so close too! Those fricken runts think they could just get one over us? Damn!”

Munakata was more than lucky. He hadn’t broken anything, but had several prominent cuts all over his body, staining his million dollar, would make Togami proud, suit. He simply stood up, grabbed his Katana, and made his way to the fallen Juzo.

“Heh look at you, with only a few scratches,” Juzo mused. He tried to get up again but failed, the pain too great. “L-listen. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready. Just wait.”

Munakata stared at the fallen Ultimate Boxer. “Your NG code does not allow you to use your hands or fists to fight. And now both of your legs are heavily injured and unusable for combat,” Munkata replied coldly.

Juzo did a double-take. “Yeah so? What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you’re useless to me now. Nothing but a useless obstacle now.”

Munakata slowly raised his sword.

“Wait no hold on! We need to stick together, and kill off those traitors. Remember what they did to Chisa! We need to avenge he- ack!”

Juzo spoke no more. Munakata swiped his blade across Juzo’s throat, causing the boxer to choke on his own blood. The blood spurted out violently, as Munakata simply walked away without a second thought.

///

“Ruruka! Izayoi! Where are you!?” Seiko screamed. She chased them into a large indoor arena, yet they weren’t anywhere to be found. She looked up at the several windows, trying to locate any indication that they might be in those rooms. Suddenly a kunai whizzed past Seiko’s head. She looked back at its trajectory and found Izayoi, standing tall with various weapons in his hands and more probably hidden in his clothes.

“It’s time for you to go. I will kill you right here. Right now,” Izayoi stated. As soon as he fninshed, he began his assault, a rain of knives and and shuriken all targeted towards Seiko. She roared violently and worked to dodge each one. As she did, Izayoi continued his trap until finally it ran its course. He bit his lip and decided to challenge her head on. He grabbed a handful of kunais and charged at her, swinging for her arm.

Caught off guard, Seiko gasped as Izayoi’s knife painfully plunged deep into her right arm. She attempted to bite him but he drew back to safety. She groaned in pain, as she inserted a syringe into herself, almost instantly healing the wound. She stood back up and readied herself, as Izayoi was already back at it again.

Ruruka watched from one of the top rooms as her two friends exchanged blows. Well, one of them was a close friend, the other a traitor.

“Traitor… traitor… traitor…” Ruruka kept chanting in her head, as she remembered that dreadful day with the pumped up sweets. She remembered approaching Seiko and viciously yelling at her, throwing insults, until finally Seiko broke and the two had no longer spoken to one another.

When her mind returned from that awful memory, she looked back the fight, only to see Izayoi on his back and Seiko on top of him. She had her arm in the air, ready to plunge out his eyes. Ruruka gasp and leaned out the window.

“Yoi-chan no! Seiko stop!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. Both Izayoi and Seiko looked up to see her halfway over the rail of the window.

And that’s when the explosion happened, knocking Ruruka off balance and sending her plummeting towards the concrete. Izayoi yelled, but Seiko was the one to run after her. With her speed, she managed to duck under Ruruka, breaking her fall. She landed on Seiko with a loud thud, but was virtually unharmed.

“D-damn that hurt… Thanks Yoi-ah!” Ruruka spoke in surprise at who actually caught her. Under her she looked at Seiko, whose arms were protectively around her waist. They looked straight at each other until Ruruka suddenly scrambled to her feet. She had a look of horror at on her face, while Seiko lost all signs of the predator she was just a few minutes ago. Her eyes were no longer intensely purple and catlike, but instead they were the soft violet ones Seiko always carried. Her teeth were still fanged but no longer clenched. She was still in shock herself.

Once again, she came to Ruruka’s help and rescue without a second thought. Her body just moved on its own. Always going back to Ruruka. Why?

They continued to stare at one another for what seemed like a long while. Out of habit, Seiko put her mask back on, and hid a bit behind her hair. The two just stared at each other, until they heard a harsh scream of anguish. They both turned to see Munakata standing over Izayoi, his blade deep in Izayoi’s stomach. Izayoi screamed in pain, his hands grasping at the blade. Blood trailed under him and down the slick tiles.

Ruruka stood stunned, unable to move. Seiko clenched her teeth, and with her last bit of doped up energy, she charged at Munakata, angry flaring at him for hurting her friend. She threw a couple of swipes at him, but he cleanly dodged each time. Frustrated, Seiko aimed with a roundhouse kick, only for him to catch it easily with one hand. Struggling, she tried to break free but his grip was so unbelievably strong, she felt like she would break. Instead however, he used the end of his sword handle and drove it against Seiko’s stomach.

“AH!” She gasped out in pain as she fell to her knees, grasping her abdomen. As she tried to catch her breath, Munakata kicked her in her side, flipping her over. He then raised his expensive leather boots and viciously stomped on Seiko’s throat. He kept his footing, grinding it harder, as the young pharmacist choked out incoherent sobs of pain. She tried to push him off but was too weak to do anything besides try to catch her breath. She looked up at him, and saw nothing but his cold dark eyes. They pierced right through her, sending chills of fear and desperation all through her body.

She wanted to scream but couldn’t. Seiko squirmed desperately, hoping to find any sort of relief. The torture continued, as Seiko writhed in pain under him.

From the other side of the room, Ruruka screamed, catching the attention of the merciless Munakata. He took his foot off of Seiko, who only wheezed and twitched in pain. He made his way slowly towards Ruruka, who could not move. His eyes were cold, his hair disheveled, and his clothes spotted with red blood. He finally made his way in front of her, who only screamed out for Izayoi’s help. He raised his blade.

Seiko looked on, her vision blurry. While her body hurt like hell, she knew that she needed to get there and quick. For some reason, Seiko’s body ignored it’s painful state and ran towards the two as Munakata raised his blade. The rest was a blur and Seiko ultimately found herself falling unconscious in Ruruka’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and this story will be all wrapped up! Thank you!


	6. Back to Us

A bright light was all she could see. A bright blurry light. It took a few moments for her to focus in on but she failed to recognize it. She kept quiet, unable to feel any part of her body, unable to even speak. And that wasn’t because of the possible oxygen mask over her mouth. No. She couldn’t even muster the energy to say a word. Feeling extremely tired and light, she almost fell back into her slumber when suddenly a voice bounced off the walls, and the sound of a clatter echoed.

“Seiko!! You’re awake!” Ruruka yelped, rushing to the side of Seiko’s bed. She reached over and squeezed her hand, tears already building up in the corners of her eyes. “Y-you’re ok Seiko! Oh god you’re ok! How do you feel?”

Seiko absentmindedly stared at Ruruka, unable to process what was right in front of her. Ruruka noticed the emptiness in Seiko’s eyes and felt sad.

“I-I’ll leave you to rest then. They said you would be like this,” she whispered. She was about to get up and leave when Seiko gripped her hand. Seiko’s eyes scrunched up as she held on tighter. Nodding, Ruruka understood and stayed with her until she fell back asleep.

///

“S-so what h-happened?” Seiko croaked out.

It had been several days since Seiko woke up, and the events and consequences from her participation in the killing game finally caught up to her. Now she was sitting up in her hospital bed, with Ruruka beside her, trying to piece together what happened after. However, due to the severe damage to her throat, it had taken days of physical therapy to get her to even say a complete sentence. But at least she could carry a conversation now.

“Well, after you… you fainted, I didn’t know what to do. I just held you close to me, hoping to stop the bleeding. We stayed like that for a while… I didn’t know what else to do,” Ruruka somberly spoke. Seiko could see the glint of tears welling up in Ruruka’s eyes, feeling awful that she went through that. She stayed silent and let Ruruka continue.

“But then, Naegi… his little sister and her partner came with reinforcements. They broke through the building’s defenses and gathered all of us. They saved us. They were able to take us to this hospital and...”

“A-and?”

“And! I really thought you were going to die Seiko! Y-you lost so much blood, and what Munakata did to your neck, I couldn’t handle it! You were barely breathing when they brought you in; I was so scared!” A river of emotion flowed out of Ruruka, her tears finally spilling down her cheeks. She hid her face in hands, quietly sobbing into them.

Seiko was shocked. She didn’t think that Ruruka would be that strongly affected by her injuries. Well honestly, she didn’t know what to think at all.

“W-what are we are?” Seiko coughed out. Ruruka jumped in surprise at the question.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, according to you, I’m a traitor who isn’t even a stranger to you… a-and you even called me a monster...” Seiko turned her head, not wanting to face Ruruka. She pulled her knees to her chest and continued. “Y-yet you were w-worried about me.”

Ruruka didn’t know what to say. Yes she said all of those things to Seiko, and even more, but was that really how she felt? She honestly didn’t know because the moment Munakata took down Seiko, it was as if that horrible day with the sweets never happened. Instead of a traitor being stepped on and punished, it was her best friend being mercilessly and undeservingly beaten. And it hurt her so much.

Seiko consciously hid under hair. This was almost too much for her right now. But there was one more thing that needed to be addressed.

“A-and… about that one night. We never talked about it…”

Ruruka felt her body tense up. She didn’t expect Seiko to bring that up as well.

“Ruruka how do you feel about me!?” Seiko strongly blurted out, shutting her eyes closed. She gripped her sheets tightly, feeling physically sick from the growing tension in her body.

Next to her, Ruruka remained silent. Dead silent. It increasingly grew unbearable for Seiko, who could feel herself losing her breath. She thought back to being suffocated by Munakata; the amount of pressure in her body aching as it did back then. Her face scrunched up in pain as she started to uncontrollably shake. It almost took a turn for the worst until she felt a familiar warmth envelop her hand. Seiko opened her eyes and trailed to see that it was Ruruka once again who held her hand.

“Seiko. You were one of my first friends in Hope’s Peak. When I met you and made you that candy I thought that was going to be it. Little did I know back then how important you would be to me and I regret every moment I was ever angry at you with the sweets and Izayoi.”

Ruruka took a deep breath and continued.

“You understand me and you actually listen to me and my ideas. You always offer to help me and you’re just so sweet and comfortable to be around. But I took that for granted and took advantage of you.”

“And about that night, it was something real. Something genuine and that terrified me even more than just the fact that we were… that intimate with each other.”

“I like you Seiko. I did back then and I still do. But....”  
“But?”  
“But I just don’t know if we can ever be like that. Us together? Isn’t that a bit crazy?”

Seiko bit her lip, her heart suddenly accelerating. “I-I don’t know… it doesn’t sound too crazy to me.”

“What do you mean?”

‘I-I mean… it seems pretty normal for two people who… like each other to want to be t-together…”

“Well yeah obviously.”

“So yeah... “

It wasn’t clicking to Ruruka. Seiko all but said it outrightly, but she still wasn’t getting it. She gave Ruruka a look until she saw the realization wash over her.

“Wait Seiko does this mean you…? “Are you serious?!”

“Y-yes..I like you too Ruruka.”

Ruruka jumped from her seat and launched herself at the bedridden pharmacist. She wrapped her arms around Seiko’s neck and hugged her tightly. Seiko hugged her back, smiling into Ruruka’s shoulder. She felt Ruruka give her a small kiss to the cheek and immediately her heart felt like it was soaring. They were together again.

///

“I don’t wanna leave you,” Ruruka huffed, pouting as she took the seat next to Seiko’s bed. She reached for her hand and their fingers smoothly intertwined with one another.

“D-doctor’s orders ‘Ruka, sorry,” Seiko responded, patting her partner’s shoulder in comfort.  
“But aren’t you a doctor?” Ruruka cleverly asked, giving a sly smirk.

“Well I mean technically no, I don’t have a license,” Seiko jokingly mused. She pushed herself off her bed and gave Ruruka a peck on forehead. “I understand how you feel but now that the killing game is over, war with the despairs is coming to a head. Future Foundation needs you.”

“But what about you Seiko? Can’t you come with me?”  
“I cannot, I’m sorry. I just need to hang back for a while longer ok?”  
“It’s not fair.”  
“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I mean… well we just got back together after not talking for such a long time. I feel like I just barely got you back and now we’re separating again?”  
“I understand dear. Trust me, this is hard for me too. I want to see you every day and be by your side, but I have to stay here. I’m still injured.”

Noticing the perplexed looked on Ruruka’s face Seiko grabbed her wrists and guided them to her neck. Ruruka froze, feeling slightly nervous at touching such a sensitive spot.  
“The injuries I still have aren’t just physical my dear,” Seiko spoke, leaning Ruruka’s fingers to clasp around her neck. As soon as she did however, Ruruka immediately retracted her hands, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“While my external injuries are on their way to well recovery, I am still… not ok. I get nightmares that remind me of when Munakata. Drowning, suffocating, being chased... I get bouts of ghost pains from the sword wounds as well as slight paranoia of unfamiliar people in my room-”

“Seiko… You’ve never told me about any of these things, you’ve been suffering all alone and you didn’t even tell me!”

Ruruka gently reached out at Seiko, grabbing hold of her wrists and bringing their faces close together. She closed her eyes and took a breath, before whispering,

“Please. I am here for you now. If things are hard tell me. You don’t have to act like you’re not suffering so that you could appear ok.”

Seiko felt a lump in her throat, taken aback over how close they were. She gulped down her fear and allowed herself to pour out everything she had been holding back.

“It… it hurts so much Ruruka. The nightmares… some nights are calm, but others feel like they’re never ending. And I keep imagining what could’ve happened to us if I hadn’t stopped him… And it just hurts so much imagining if you weren’t standing here in front of me…” Seiko confessed, tears building.

“Well I am here, I’m here for you honey. I’m here, I’m real, and we’re together now,” Ruruka gently spoke. She felt Seiko relax in her arms and held her close. Kissing the top of Seiko’s head, Ruruka continued,”I know it’s hard to not think about what happened, and it’s even harder to overcome what it does to you. I didn’t realize you were struggling so much, but now I do. You just focus on getting better, and I’ll visit you and be there when you need me, ok?”

“You’ll be there?” Seiko quietly asked.

“Like you’ve always been for me.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long and to be honest it was all written but not edited so there's no excuse on my end. But I wanted to finish this because it's not only mine but for a dear friend.
> 
> The writing in this last chapter is a bit sloppy in my humble onion but I did what I could. I hope this is a proper and ok ending. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
